The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye)
The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye) is a song first featured in Pikachu's Goodbye, playing in the background of 's flashbacks about . The song was also featured on the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master CD and during the ending credits of the English dub for Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. An instrumental version played in at least three other anime episodes. In the dub, it was also played at the end of Bye Bye Butterfree, when flashbacks of Ash and his are shown. Important flashbacks Some of the flashbacks in the episode include: * Ash and Pikachu's first electrifying (literally) meeting in Oak's Lab (Pokémon - I Choose You!) * Pikachu anxious to re-battle Lt. Surge in Vermilion City Pokémon Center after his defeat (Electric Shock Showdown) * Pikachu wanting to keep battling Sabrina in the Saffron City Gym against all odds (Haunter versus Kadabra) * Ash and Pikachu running from a band of angry (Pokémon - I Choose You!) * Pikachu beating by standing on its tail and avoiding Raichu's attack (Electric Shock Showdown) * Ash capturing his third Pokémon, , with Pikachu's help (Ash Catches a Pokémon) * Ash trying to get Pikachu to battle A.J. (The Path to the Pokémon League) * Ash and Pikachu saying goodbye to (Bye Bye Butterfree) * Ash and Pikachu as ghosts in the Pokémon Tower of Lavender Town (The Tower of Terror) * Ash training Pikachu to his first opponent, 's (The Punchy Pokémon) * Various hugs between Ash and Pikachu Lyrics Movie version I close my eyes and I can see the day we met, Just one moment and I knew: You're my best friend, do anything for you. We've gone so far and done so much And I feel like we've always been together. Right by my side through thick and thin, You're the part of my life I'll always remember. The time has come, It's for the best, I know it. Who could have guessed that you and I - Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye. Full version I close my eyes and I can see the day we met, Just one moment and I knew: You're my best friend, do anything for you. We've gone so far and done so much And I feel like we've always been together. Right by my side through thick and thin, You're the part of my life I'll always remember. The time has come, It's for the best, I know it. Who could have guessed that you and I - Somehow, someday, we'd have to say goodbye. You've helped me find the strength inside And the courage to make my dreams come true. How will I find another friend like you? Two of a kind, that's what we are, And it seems like we were always winning. But as our team is torn apart, I wish we could go back to the beginning. The time has come, It's for the best, I know it. Who could have guessed that you and I - Somehow, someway, we'd have to say goodbye. Somehow today, we have to say goodbye. Credits * Lead vocal: Marti Lebow * Guitars: Larry Saltzman * Co-produced and arranged by John Siegler Trivia * This was the first song to be featured in an actual episode, outside of opening and closing songs. * Sheet music for this song is included in , Pokémon Five-Finger Piano, and Pokémon 2.B.A. Master: Recorder Fun!. In other languages No farewell |cs= The Time Has Come |da= We Have to Say Goodbye |fi= Now it's the time |fr_eu=Le moment est venu The time has come |fr_ca=Le moment est venu The time has come |de= Now's the Time |el= Goodbye friend |hu= The Minute Has Come |hi= |ta= |te= |it=Amico mio (Addio Pikachu) My friend (Goodbye, Pikachu) |no= We Need To Say Goodbye |pl= The time has come |pt_br= The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye) |pt_eu=A Hora Chegou (O Adeus De Pikachu) The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye) |sv= Now we stand here |es_la= The Time has Come |es_eu=No Es Un Adiós It Is Not A Goodbye }} Time Has Come, The Category:Pokémon Live! songs de:Es ist so weit (Musiktitel) es:ED3P05 fr:Le moment est venu it:The Time Has Come (Addio Pikachu) zh:The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Goodbye)